


The Path Of A Fool

by Bruh1234



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Maybe Other Ships to be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh1234/pseuds/Bruh1234
Summary: Makoto Yuuki is a Relatively Normal Student. But that changes when he moves back to his hometown. He starts to make new friends. Little to his knowledge the most exciting time of his life is about to take place in Tatsumi-Port Island.
Relationships: Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. The Fool

_Why is this taking so long?_ Makoto thinks to himself.

 _Whatever, I could care less because I'll still probably end up going to bed as soon as I get there._ He Resumes his music on his mp3, but within a few minutes it dies.

 _Oh great, this is just what I needed_. Makoto stated to himself.

"Our stop for Tatsumi-Port Island is arriving shortly." Makoto hears the monorail intercom speak.

"Please get ready for departure." Makoto grabs his bag and rests his headphones on his shoulder. He starts to look out the window when the intercom stated that the stop for Tatsumi-Port Island was here. Makoto walked out of the monorail and left the station. About a block away from the dorm, Iwatodai dorm to be exact. He noticed something was off. He looked up only to see a full moon and, wait, is the sky green!?

"What the hell is going on?" He panicked to himself.

"Shit. I'd better hurry." He starts to sprint to the entrance of Iwatodai Dorms and he stopped in front of it. He takes a minute to calm himself. He opens the door to see a little boy with blue eyes and what seems to be a pair of striped pajamas.

"Who are you?" Makoto asks, Wondering if he is going insane.

"Please sign this contract." The boy says completely ignoring Makoto's question.

"Why would I do that?" He asks the boy.

"Please sign the contract." Makoto is really confused at this point but he just figures it's part of some thing the dorm wants him to do.

"Ok lemme see it." The boy gives him the contract and a pen to write with and signs it with the name _Makoto Yuuki._ He passes the contract back to the boy and he hears a creak behind him. He turns around and sees the door shut by itself.

 _Probably just the wind._ Makoto thinks to himself. He turns around but the boy is gone without a trace.

 _Yeah, I'm definitely going insane._ He starts to walk more into the building but after five seconds he hears a voice.

"Who's there?" He hears a girl call out. The girl comes down the stairs and she looks relived. Another girl follows, and they both walk up to Makoto.

"Oh it's just you." She blankly states.

"I'm Yukari Takeba, and this is Misturu Kirijou." 

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Makoto Yuuki." Makoto says without any emotion. Actually he does most things with no emotion.

"Takeba, take him to his room." The girl on the left, which at this point Makoto knows her name is Yukari Takeba, blushes ever so slightly.

"Why me!?" She exclaims.

"Because I've got things I need to do, and you don't."

"Now what are you waiting for?" The girl known as Misturu walks up the stairs and out of sight. Makoto notices something in Yukari's hands.

 _Is that a fucking gun!?_ Makoto thinks to himself, while his heart drops.

"Why do you have a gun?" Makoto says to Yukari, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"It's not actually a gun it's a prop or something like that." Makoto is getting tired of seeing weird things today.

"Ok then, are you going to show me to my room?". Makoto asks still shaken.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Anyways, come on I'll show you." They start walking up the stairs and they turn to the right into the end of a hallway.

"This is your room. It's got all of your stuff in it except the bag you brought with you of course." Makoto walks in to see a bed, desk, and mirror.

"Thanks." Makoto says obviously very tired.

"Goodnight Yuuki-kun."

"I'll see you tomorrow". Yukari walks off and Makoto flings himself on to his bed after shutting the door.

"Man, feeling this tired is making me feel more helpless more than I already am." He instantly falls asleep after. He wakes up to a blue room with two people with white hair, but one seems to be young and the other I obviously elderly.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The old man says with a higher pitched voice than what Makoto was expecting.

"Do not be alarmed. The you in reality is fast asleep." Makoto really wants this to be a weird, one time dream, but somehow he doubts it.

"Who are you?" Makoto asks.

"I am Igor."

"I am delighted to finally meet you."

 _What the hell?! I am so confused I just wanna sleep._ Makoto thinks to himself.

"And this is Elizabeth." Makoto is so confused and is thinking about so many things he barely picked up what Igor said.

"Why am I here?" he says to Igor.

"You will know in due time."

"This place will help you in a turning point in your destiny." _I know this is supposed to be elusive because I've seen it In movies before and I welcome it because compared to what ive seen today, this is nothing._ Makoto thinks.

"May we meet again." the old man says, the whole room fading out of sight. Makoto falls back to sleep immediately after this.

* * *

**4/7**

Makoto wakes up.

 _Ugh._ Makoto wakes up and gets dressed and right when he finished he hears knocking on the door. It was Yukari.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Anyways, get ready for school because it's getting late and I doubt you'd want to be late on your first day of school."

_I mean I wouldn't particularly hate not going to school..._

_"_ I'll be right down in a minute." Makoto says totally disregarding her question. They walk outside the dorm and begin walking to the station.

"Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asks Makoto again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh kinda. Why do you ask?" Makoto sleeply.

"Because I'm worried about what your reaction would be to the things that happened yesterday. And because it's something to strike up conversation with."

Makoto didn't like that she was already worrying about him. He didn't want her to care about him because in the end he'll just bring everybody down with him. 

"Tsk." 

"What's wrong?"

She was the one who was wrong.

"You shouldn't worry about someone you met yesterday." Makoto starts to rush ahead. 

"I was just trying to be... Nevermind he won't listen anyways." _That kid is weird. Why doesn't he accept my politeness? Now that I think about it, it sounds like I'm being entitled._ Yukari sighs ands starts to walk faster to catch up with Makoto. 

"See it? The school doesn't as lame here as it does on the inside." Makoto turns down his music on his mp3 and looks outside the window. 

"It would look cooler to someone who's life hasn't been watered down by school. Wouldn't you agree, Takeba?" Makoto asks still staring outside the window.

"School is pretty boring, but I think it's not that bad if you have something to do after, like hang out with friends."

Makoto sighs.

"I think you should emphasize the "if". Makoto says with a rather, sad or disinterested tone.

Yukari opens her mouth to answer, but nothing comes to mind. So they both sit there, Makoto listening to music and Yukari playing with her hair a bit. 

"Come on, Yuuki-kun, it's our time to leave."

Makoto and Yukari step off the monorail and continue to walk to school. Makoto turns off his mp3, and rests his headphones on his shoulders.

"Welcome to Gekkougan Highschool." Yukari says as they walk towards the school entrance and stops at the shoe lockers.

"You should be fine for now just go to your teacher in the faculty office to your left." Yukari tells Makoto.

"Ok thank."

Makoto walks off. 

_Thank?! What kind of appreciation is that? That kid is weird. Oh well._

Makoto opens the door to the faculty office.

"Oh, are you the new student?"

"Yeah"

"Makoto Yuuki... 11th grade right?... Wow you've lived in a alot of places... 1999 when your parents... Oh I'm sorry about that. I'm Ms. Torumi, nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

They went to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony. Makoto sat down near the top right of the auditorium. 

"Going into this school year I wish you would remember this proverb if a job Worth's doing, it's worth doing well...

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Does he ever shut up? This whole school is bland it has no design besides the color white._

"Psst.... Hey!" Makoto turns around.

"I saw you walk to school with Yukari today do you know if she has a girlfriend?"

"No I don't think she does but I see why you would want to be her boyfriend. But you should get to know people first before. Looks aren't everything ya know." Makoto turns around and takes a deep breath.

 _W-WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! I don't even know her that much and I'm acting if I did. Oh shit people are going to spread rumors like wildfire. Makoto_ gets up goes to his classroom. 

_Why don't we go home? They don't teach anything important on the first day of school anyways._

Makoto gets up from his chair when class ends and someone with a baseball cap approaches him.

"What's up?" 

"Do I know you?" Makoto says hearing the girls laugh at the boy he's talking to.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet you. I used to be a transfer student so I thought I would help. See what a nice guy I am?" They both hear the door slide open.

"Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." 

"Looks like we're in the same class Yuuki-kun." Yukari says completely ignoring Junpei.

"I'm in this class too jeez, Anyways what's with you guys coming to school together today? C'mon tell me the dirt!" Yukari blushes while Makoto laughs.

"W-What are you talking about? There's nothing between us."

"Ok whatever you say Yuka-tan."

"Oh Shut up, let's go Yuuki-kun." Once they leave Makoto stops. 

"Some perv was asking me if you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah I get that a lot. Thanks." They get on the monorail and head home which Makoto instantly goes to bed.

_What is with me today?_


	2. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto comes to realize he isn't living with normal students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 time baby! I might be coming up with names for some chapters if it clicks.

**4/8**

* * *

Makoto gets up from bed. _Damn, the last few days were crazy. Hopefully nothing happens today._ Makoto walks downstairs grabs a piece of bread and walks out the door and heads to school. As Makoto approaches the school he hears two girls gossiping in front of him.

"Did you hear the rumor?" One girl asked. 

"The one about the bathroom?" Her friend asked.

"No, the one about the first-year! Apparently she stopped coming to school and when her mom tried to talk to her, she said stuff like it's coming... It's coming!" The other girl jumped.

"AAH! Dont scare me like that." Her friend screamed. Makoto rolls his eyes. _How do people believe this shit? Like are they mentally deranged? Jeez..._ Makoto walks in his class and sits down. Makoto starts to fall asleep and he hears the teacher talking about books or something. _I should probably listen. I don't want the school to boot me out already._

"Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"Psst... Makoto! Help me out here! I think it was someone named like Foyo Yoshi or something." Makoto recalls seeing a book by Fuyuhiko Yoshimura with his teacher when he went to the faculty office yesterday. _Welp, this is my best guess..._

"Fuyuhiko Yoshimura." Makoto said to Junpei. 

"Fuyuhiko Yoshimura." Junpei said to the teacher. Junpei looked confident and smirked.

"Next time Junpei, just tell me if you weren't listening instead of asking Makoto." Some classmates gasp. _Ugh, I have no time for this dumb class. Who even cares about this?_ Makoto falls asleep and wakes up when he hears the bell ring. 

"Wake up sleepyhead." Makoto looks up groggily to see Yukari _blushing? Why is she blushing?_ Makoto yawns.

"Do you need something?" Makoto says super monotonously. Makoto yawns again while the red on Yukari's face fades.

"We need you to meet someone at the dorm." Makoto groans. _Another introduction? There's litteraly nothing to introduce about me that's interesting._ Makoto and Yukari start walking out the exit to the classroom when Junpei stops them. 

"Hey wassup? Where you guys going?" Junpei asks with the last question emphasized.

"We are just going back to the dorm, you dirty minded idiot!" Yukari yells. Makoto gets dragged by the wrist out of the school and then they start walking to the station. After they leave school grounds Makoto turns around to Yukari.

"Why were you blushing when you told me to wake up?" Yukari starts to blush again facing down and to the right to avoid him seeing it. _I hope she knows that I can see her. But still why? Like there's no reason._

_Bullseye._

"I-It was n-nothing! Yeah, it was nothing. Are you sure I was b-blushing? It might've been your vision when you first woke up haha... ha."Makoto rolls his eyes and turns around and starts walking. 

"I hope you realize that made it more obvious." Makoto chuckled a bit. Then they started walking and eventually got on the train. Once they were seated Makoto started to listen to music and Stared out the window. _Are we going to get another schoolmate there? When I went there half the rooms were vacant._ Makoto wonders about this some more. I mean there would be no other reason besides meeting the landlord or something like that. Why did he have to go to the dorms early? _I just wanted to go see the places around here but I guess-_

"H-Hey Yuuki-kun?" Yukari asks. Makoto takes off his headphones and grunts to acknowledge her question though, still looking out the window. 

"I've heard you laugh lightly a couple times and you've really never expressed any other emotion besides frustration whats up with that?" Makoto didn't like this question. _Why would anyone care about that? I'm surprised she even picked up on that because of how much of a loser I am._

"Because you and Junpei arguing is mildly funny." Yukari sighs and Makoto returns to his music drowning out all sound. But surprisingly he doesn't feel like it this time and starts to nap. _Tap. Huh? Tap Tap._

"Wake up Yuuki-kun, it's time to go." Yukari says hiding her face because she obviously was blushing. _Why am I feeling like this whenever I look at him when he's sleeping? I wish it would stop._

"Ooookaayyy." Makoto says while yawning. They both walk out of the monorail and start walking home. _She blushed again... Why is she doing that? This is all to confusing._ Makoto and Yukari walk through the doors and Sees Mitsuru and Some adult man in the lounge. 

"There he is." They both stand up.

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the chairman of the board of your school. "Ikutsuki"... hard to say isn't it? _Not really._ That's why I don't like introducing myself. _Same here._ Any questions?" Ikutsuki finishes. 

"Why are you here?" Makoto asks.

"To greet you of course. And I other business to attend to." Ikutsuki answers. 

"What was with the last few nights? The sky was frickin green!" Makoto asks his voice slightly louder. 

"I bet you were just tied from your trip." Ikutsuki reassures Makoto. _Tired my ass._ Yukari and Mitsuru are looking around nervously as if trying to not be suspicious.

"You should probably head to bed. You know what they say. Early bird gets the bookworm. Please excuse the bad pun. Makoto smirks and walks up to his room and falls asleep. Mitsuru, Yukari and Ikutsuki are sitting in a command room of sorts. 

"Chairman are you sure he is the one?" Mitsuru asks.

"We'll have to wait and see."

**4/9**

* * *

_Blink. Blink. Ah! too bright. Blink. Blink. Blink. Ah, I'm awake._ "*Yawn* Ughh..." _Oh right I have school today._ Makoto gets dressed and heads downstairs. _Huh, Takeba isn't here. Finally I don't have to worry about transportation drama. Damn, that sounds like a low budget TV show._ Makoto walks out the door and starts walking to the station while listening to some music. His eyes start to wander. He reaches a part before the station that is filled with trees and plenty of grass. He listens to the sound of the wind and how peaceful it is. He closes his eyes and starts to relax. He stops moving for a minute then- _Oh Shit! I'm gonna be late!_ Makoto starts running as fast as he can to the station. 

"Coming through!" Makoto yells in advance and he pushes his way onto the monorail. He barely made it. He looks for a seat. _Damn, I got caught up back there didn't I? Man, I'm a idiot._ Makoto sits down and looks out the window. _I wonder if there's a spot I could do that after school..._ The intercom calls his stop and he gets off. He starts to approach the school gate when Junpei approaches him. 

"What's up man? Man, today is the perfect day. The sky is blue... And we're young. What else could we ask for?" Makoto knows Junpei is happy go lucky, but not to this extent.

"Someone's happy." Makoto mutters.

"Yeah dude listen to this! Oh, wait I'm not allowed to tell you." Junpei tells Makoto still energized. 

"Are you just happy? or did you not get enough sleep last night?" Makoto sighs.

"Nope this is the real me! You should cheer up too. I mean you have me as a friend." Makoto thinks about this. _Easy for you to say. And friend?..._

"Come on what're you standing there for?" Junpei yells over to him, Makoto snapping out of it and following. _Maybe._ They eventually end up in their classroom with a teacher that has a standard suit and tie on. _Wow, could this school get any more boring?_ Makoto sits down and class begins. 

"I am Mr. Ekoda and I will be teaching you classic lit this year. Some people say it is irrelevant to everyday life. But oh how they are wrong. Hey! Are you listening to me? _Goes to show this is a shitshow. Im tired..._ Makoto's eyelids start to get heavier and heavier until, he falls asleep. _Bonk! Huh?_

"Junpei!" Yukari yelled at Junpei.

"Why'd you hit him with a water bottle?" Yukari yells again. 

"Calm down it was only plastic. And plus it would be so he wouldn't stay here." Makoto gets up and starts walking out the door. _Atleast Takeba didn't wake me up or things would've gotten bad again. Hm?_ Makoto overhears talking.

"Do you know anything about that tree?"

"You mean the one out of one of the doors on the labratory hallway near the stairs? Yeah." _Maybe that's the area I was looking for._ Makoto went to that area and if was a similar atmosphere the one he experienced this morning. He sits against the tree, facing sitting away from the walkway. He sits there just relaxing, probably the only time he could besides when he's sleeping. He figures he could do this during lunchtime. He walks back to the place from the morning and did the same thing that he did at school. _This is what I need._ Makoto just listens to the wind and the rustling leaves until-

"Yuuki-kun? What're you doing?" _Takeba, huh._ Makoto doesn't open his eyes.

"I'm sitting here. That's really it." Makoto said monotonously like almost everything he says. _Damn it, I made this super awkward._ They just stay there awkwardly for a couple of seconds.

"Okay... Well I'm going to the dorm. See ya." Makoto grunts as a response and returns to well, sitting and relaxing. He's not meditating. He's just relaxing. _Relaxation. The wind and the leaves. everything else being silent. I'm getting way into this._ Makoto gets up and starts to head home. Once there he has his dinner and goes to bed. _I should do that more._ Makoto falls asleep.

"How is he?" Ikutsuki asks. Yukari, Ikutsuki and Mitsuru are in the command room tonight aswell.

"Same as last night." Mitsuru responds.

"Are you sure this okay? We're treating him like a guinea pig." Yukari asks doubtful. _BEEP._ It came from the console.

"Akihiko, is that you?"

"You're not gonna believe this, this thing is huge! I don't have the time to talk. It's chasing me and I'm almost there." It cuts off there. 

"We need to call of the observation." Misturu says while grabbing a gun. "He'll be here any second, let's go Takeba." They rush down the stairs to let Akihiko in.

"Are you okay?" Misturu asks. 

"Yeah I'm fine it's gonna be here any second now." The ground shakes. 

"Takeba, go upstairs and wake Yuuki up, then escape out back." Yukari nods and rushes upstairs to wake Makoto up. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

"Wake up!! We have to go now!" _What the hell!?_ Makoto follows Yukari to the back door. 

"Takeba do you read me?" Mitsurus voice could be heard over the transceiver. "There are two of them go to the rooftop you should be safe there." Makoto and Yukari rush all of the way back upstairs onto the roof. They lock the door behind them and they stop.

"I think we're safe for now." Yukari says. 

"What the hell is goin-" the ground shakes again. They both turn around to see a multi limbed black creature. 

"These monsters! We call them shadows." She pulls out a gun and points it at herself. _Is she going to- WHACK!_ The Shadow pushed over Yukari and her gun was sent flying to Makoto. He picks it up. He points it to his head and whispers out, enough for Yukari to hear him.

"Per...so....na."

 _BANG!_ He pulled the trigger. He hears a voice in his head. _I am thou, Thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I cometh, I am Orpheus, master of strings._ Orpheus convolutes above him and temporarily turns into Thanatos. His new found Power rips and tears through the shadow. After It's done, It returns To Makoto as Orpheus and Makoto Collapses.

_What the hell was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't even notice I wrote 300 more words than last time! By eyeballing it I thought it would be shorter. So anyways thanks for reading! And stay hydrated.


	3. S.E.E.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto awakes and is invited to a group called S.E.E.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thanks for 100+ hits! Enjoy. (Sorry for any unoticed typos.)

_Thump._ He fell on his knees, then his upper half gave up aswell. 

"I-Is it gone?" Yukari asks herself as she stands up from where she was knocked down. She looks around and finds Makoto on the floor totally unconscious. She runs over to Makoto.

"Can you hear me? Please answer me...." She checks Makotos pulse and she confirms he is alive. Makoto regains conscious for a second, hearing more footsteps come up before passing out.

**4/17**

* * *

Makoto regains conscious but tries to stay as if he's really asleep. He can hear someone next to him due to breathing, and whoever they are there sitting right next to the bed. _Where am I? Am I in my room? Someone's next to me... Am I late for school today? Ok, what I need to do is hopefully turn away from whoever it is and open my eyes._ He turns, _here goes nothing..._ and opens his eyes.

_Shit._

Its Yukari, and after he opened his eyes he found out he has looking straight at her, eyes locked. After one or two seconds of awkwardness, Yukari starts to turn red. 

"O-Oh! Your a-awake!" Yukari exclaims, Makoto still looking as if he's watching paint dry. _Why is she always blushing when she looks at me while I'm sleeping? Oh, whatever._

"How are you feeling?" Yukari asks, calmed down a bit.

"Why are you here?" Makoto asks. Yukari sighs.

"You saved my life you idiot! **and** I was worried because you were out for a week!" Makoto winces at this. _Whenever I say something like this, why does he always deny it? Anyways,_

"The doctor said you were fine you were just really exhausted." Yukari sighs, failing to change the mood. 

"Ok." Makoto turns around to go back to bed. 

"Wait! Can I tell you something?" Makoto grunts in response.

"I wanted to tell you this as soon as you woke up because I thought we were hiding to many things from you. My dad died when I was little, And my mom and I are not exactly good terms... I already know about your past. So I thought you're kinda like me. We're both, well alone. My dad died in 99, the same yours did by a explosion accident. He was a scientist for the Kirijo group. So, I'm hoping if I stick around enough I'll be able to find something. That's why I was there when this happened to you. Of course I panicked and wasn't any use... I'm sorry I was such a coward." Makoto turns around to face her again. _Smiling?_

"It was in the stir of the moment, and you lead me to safety, where elsewhere we could've died. All I did was listen to a voice in my head. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Makoto turns around to sleep, Yukari half flustered, half dumbfounded. _He just smiled **and** praised me!?_

"O-Okay Yuuki-k-kun, I'm g-going now. Don't hesitate to call the nurse. Bye-bye!" Makoto is already asleep. The nurse wakes him up later and he goes back to the dorm for the rest of the night. He walks through the door. Mitsuru is the only one there.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. Makoto continues walking to his room.

"Tired." Makoto walks up to his room and lays on his bed. _Again with defending her, Yuuki?_

**4/18**

* * *

_I wish we could sleep more..._

Makoto gets dressed and heads to school. On his way there he passes by his "Relaxing" spot. _Why is it relaxing?... The wind sounds soothing with the ruffling leaves as a side instrument of sorts. Man now I sound like a deep artist named Yusuke or something._ Makoto smirks at his joke that doesn't make any sense and walks to the school gate where he spots Yukari.

"Hey Yuuki-kun, how're you feeling?" Yukari asks, walking up to Makoto. 

"I'm groggy, but otherwise I'm fine." Makoto replies non-monotonously.

"Someone is happy." Yukari teases. Makoto chuckles a bit. _When he laughs he's kinda cu- What am I saying!? Jeez..._

"It's because of these words an old friend told me long ago, You saved my life you idiot!" _Friend? He thinks of me as a friend?_ They laugh a bit then head to class.

"So the stone age is basically humanity's struggle against mammoths." Then Mr. Ono goes on about how he's paid to do boring parts of Japanese history. _dontcha think it's all boring?_

"Junpei, the stone age is separated into two parts. What separates the two?" Mr. Ono asks.

"Psst... Makoto! How am I supposed to know something that happened back then? Come on, Makoto tell me the answer!" Makoto sighs.

"How the tools were made." Junpei repeats the answer to the teacher. Some classmates gasp. 

"Dang, Makoto is really smart." A random classmate says in awe. _Im not smart, studying isn't the hardest thing in the world, all you have to do is go over it for ten minutes._ Class ends and Makoto starts to walk home when Yukari walks up to him.

"There's stuff we need to talk to you about at the dorm so we need to head straight home. I'll walk home with you." Makoto waits for her to gather her things and they head off. They start to walk into the place where Makoto relaxes. 

"What were you doing here the other day?" Yukari asks, looking around. Makoto looks up and closes his eyes, still walking. 

"Because the wind is relaxing for me. The sound is soothing if it's not too fast. It's like a place where I don't have to think about any- Oh Shi-" Makoto tripped and fell. Yukari gasps and runs to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's my fault for rambling." He dusts himself off. 

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Then he continues walking.

 _What time? we were both going back to the dorm anyways. Is he..._ They arrive home and go to the command room on the 4th floor. 

"Ah, there you are. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat." Makoto and Yukari sit down.

"Oh, before that I believe I've already mentioned him, but this is Akihiko Sanada." _Nope._ A boy with white hair and a red vest looks at Makoto.

"How ya doin'?" He asks.

"Ok I guess." His attention goes back to Ikutsuki.

"Okay, let me start out like this, would you believe me if I said there's more than twenty four hours in a day?" Makoto holds his chin, like he's thinking.

"Does this have to do with the green sky and my Persona you guys like to call it?" Ikutsuki smiles.

"Bingo! It occurs each night at midnight. We call it the dark hour." Makoto looks a little surprised due to him getting it right, but it's hard to tell due to his lack of emotion. "It'll happen tonight and every night to come." Ikutsuki explains.

"Normal people don't realize it since they're sleeping inside of their coffins. But that's not what makes the dark hour interesting... You saw the creatures right? They only appear in the dark hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. And it's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?" Akihiko pitches in.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You hurt yourself pretty badly just over a week ago!" Mitsuru yells worried about him, a bit flustered.

"Oh um... Sorry." Akihiko replies. 

"Now, Now, he does his work good. Now, Makoto, long story short, We are S.E.E.S., the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. On paper we are classified as a school club but in reality, this is a group that defeats shadows." Mitsuru stands up. 

"What he's trying to say is he wants you to join us." Mitsuru explains.

"How about it?" Akihiko asks. 

"Hmmm...." Makoto hums as he's thinking. "Is there free food?" There's silence for a second Yukari was the first one to break.

"Pfft.." She snickered. Then everyone started bursting out laughing. 

"Hahaha... Yes, we will be providing food and the such free of charge." Mitsuru answers after everything's calmed down.

"Ok, then I'm in." Makoto says, back to his semi-monotonus expression. Then everyone hoes back to their room. But before They all disperse Yukari stops Makoto.

"Hey, who knew you were funny Yuuki-kun." Makoto raises his eyebrow. 

"Oh, yeah that was a one shot wonder thing, I'm actually not that funny or funny at all at that matter." Yukari sighs sarcastically.

"For some reason I doubt that." Makoto goes into his room and tries to go to bed. 

_That was weird. That joke just came out of nowhere. Who cares ànyway? It's not like I was trying to impress someone._

Makoto suddenly wakes up to see a boy.

"Hi, how are you?" He asks.

"You're the contract boy, right?" Makoto asks.

"Yes, the end will soon come. I remembered so I thought I should tell you." _The end? What is he talking about?_

"I'll be watching you, even if you forget me, I'll see you later." Makoto falls asleep immediately after this.

**4/19**

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Huh?_

_"_ Hey, it's Yukari, can you come out please?" Makoto yawns.

"Yep I'll be right out." Makoto gets dressed and heads downstairs with her. Makoto, Akihiko, and Yukari are at the front door.

"Okay, he's here now. So what's this about?" Yukari asks.

"There's someone I want to introduce." Akihiko tells them. "Come on hurry up!" Then a familiar face enters the door with some suitcases. Yukari slumps.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Makoto laughs at her and she blushed for a second.

"Not to fear Junpei's here!" Junpei yells, Makoto still snickering a bit. Yukari sighs. 

"For someone as quiet as you, you sure do laugh a lot, Yuuki-kun." Makoto stops laughing.

"You making fun of him and how he doesn't give up on teasing you is funny." She turns red again. And she mutters something along the lines of God help me. She turns back to Akihiko. 

"Why is he staying here? Wait! Don't tell me..." She asks.

"Don't worry Yuka-tan, I've got the potential! Even though he figured out I did by seeing me cry my eyeballs out at the convenience store. Pretty embarrassing, huh? It happens to everybody so I guess it isn't." Makoto chuckles for a second.

"Not for me."

"Well aren't you Mr. Perfect?" Yukari says sarcastically. Makoto winces.

"Far from it." Makoto goes up back to his room.

"I think you hurt his feelings or something Yuka-tan." Junpei says, while Akihiko is just watching awkwardly.

"Shut up!" She goes back to her room. 

**Evening**

Everyone is in the lounge. 

"I hope we've met each other already, and I wanted you guys to know that we'll be exploring Tartarus soon." _Tartarus? What's that?_ "We will tell you the details when the time comes" Akihiko explains. They all disperse. 

"Hey! Makoto!" Junpei catches up to him.

"Need something?" Makoto asks. 

"Nah, I just wanted to ask if we could hang out or something." 

"Sure." They go back to the empty lounge and sit down.

"Don't let Yuka-tan get you down, Kay?" Junpei says.

"Yeah, I know but I am, In no way, shape or form perfect." Makoto starts. "I don't like being viewed as someone with talent because it's just not true. Most things I do that are like that are just one shots." Makoto looks at his watch. 

"Oh, it's getting late I should go to bed. Sorry for rambling." And before Junpei could reply, he already vanished into his room.

_S.E.E.S., huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start not pressing enter between people talking if its the same person? I think it looks kinda spacy. Thanks for reading and for any constructive criticism you may give.


	4. Windstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.E.E.S. Explores Tartarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, First off thank you for checking this out. I'm sorry if it's not that good. One I would recommend is Getting Some Bad Reception by PeptoBeezy (Yu x Chie from persona 4)

**4/20**

* * *

_Nice._

Makoto wakes up and you guessed it, gets dressed and heads to school. He listens to music during his walk and during the monorail ride. As he goes through the school gates he hears two girls in front of him gossiping. 

"Hey, did you notice that transfer student is back?" The other girl nods.

"Yeah, he was gone for ten days."

"Why'd you count the days? Do you like him or something?" The other girl turns red.

"Shut it! There's like six girls that like him and I'm not one of them!" _Oh, great. They don't even know me._ Makoto goes to his classroom and sits down. 

"Okay class, today we are learning about..." Makoto closes his eyes, but he can't fall asleep so he just lays his head there. He hears some girls giggle. _Please don't let that be towards me. Please._ Makoto sits up and sees that it's time to go. 

"Hey, Makoto!" Junpei walks over to him. "You doing ok?" Makoto tilts his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yukari yawns and gets up from her desk. 

"Geez I could've fallen asleep." _Thank goodness it wasn't me or who would know what would have happened._ Makoto starts to listen to music then Mitsuru walks in.

"Stay in the lounge after you get home from whatever after school activities you may have."

"Oh we having that talk?" Junpei asks. 

"I'll fill you in the details when you arrive." Mitsuru walks out of the classroom.

"Wow, she didn't take her time leaving."

"Yeah, she probably has to go to student council, unlike us." Junpei snickers. Yukari holds her other arm and sulks a bit.

"Woah, do I sense some hostility Yuka-tan?" Junpei teases.

"It's not like I don't like her but, she's just..." Makoto takes off one of his headphones.

"Personally I think you look better than Kirijo-senpai if that's what you're talking about." Makoto says completely out of nowhere. Yukari turns red as a tomato.

"That's not what we were talking about! Has Junpei already rubbed his pervy antics on you!?" This time Junpei is the one laughing. "This isn't funny, ya know!" Makoto puts his headphone back on and starts walking to his usual, _relaxing... yeah._ Spot.

 _Damn, I really screwed that conversation up. Why'd I even try to contribute if I didn't clearly hear what they said? I'm so damn insensitive._ He arrives and sits down. Just listening to the wind. And not thinking. Not necessarily meditation, but pretty close. 

_Orpheus, huh? A legendary Greek musician that lost his trust when losing his significant other... Pfft just a coincidence._ He continues to relax. 

"Oh, hello Yuuki-kun." Makoto opens his eyes. It's Yukari. "I'm sorry about earlier, I know you couldn't hear that wel-".

"Let me stop you right there. **I** was the one not caring. **I** was the one being insensitive to how you were feeling. One-hundred percent my fault." Makoto sighs. "Look just, don't pity me because we both don't have parents for the most part." 

"Im-"

"You shouldn't be." Makoto closes his eyes again. She just stands there looking at him, confused. She finally starts to say something. 

"See you later." She says kind of angrily. Makoto still is closing his eyes but he can't seem to stop thinking about what just happened. _Shit. Why do I have to fucking fuck everything up? I didn't want to drag everybody down by being friends, but I didn't want to drag down anybody in a different way..._

**Evening**

"Okay everybody is here. Akihiko and Mitsuru were the only people who could use their persona. Now that is three and hopefully, by the end of the dark hour, five. Now I wish to explore Tartartus tonight." Ikutsuki explains.

"I know I asked this before, but what is this Tartarus place?" Junpei asks.

"You haven't seen it Junpei?" Yukari asks. Junpei shakes his head. Ikutsuki pitches in.

"That is no surprise, as it only appears during the dark hour." 

"It's a perfect place for us to train. It's like a shadow nest of sorts. Akihiko says.

"Hey! You still have to recover that arm Akihiko!" Mitsuru yells.

"Yeah, I know but I'm not that hurt geez..." 

"I'm sure he's not going to be that mad if you only go in a bit." Ikutsuki adds.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?"

"I'll be staying here, since I can't summon a persona." The dark hour comes and they arrive at the school.

"Wait isn't this where the school is?" Junpei asks.

"Yeah, we don't know. But anyways Mitsuru and I have only gone in for a peek. Pretty interesting, huh?" Akihiko asks. "Maybe I can sneak in..." Mitsuru heard him.

"Don't make me hit you." She threatens down his back, standing inches behind him.

"Y-Yes M-Ma'am" Everybody goes into Tartarus's entrance. 

"So this is the entrance, huh?"

"First we'll get a feel for the place. You three go have a look." Akihiko tells the three.

"What! us?" Yukari asks.

"Because I can't go and Mitsuru is external support. And we will be choosing a leader."

"Leader! Ooh pick me! Pick me!"

"You sound like a little kid, Junpei." 

"Yuuki. You're gonna be out leader." Junpei gasps.

"Him? Why him! I'm right here!" Junpei yells. _Takeba sure was right about him being a little kid._

"He has fought them before." Yukari says, Junpei discouraged. They move into Tartarus. 

"So, this is it huh?" They progress until they find a shadow and then they get into a battle with it. 

"ORPHEUS!" Makoto yells as he pulls the trigger of his evoker. Orpheus burns the shadow in front of him into ashes. A different Shadow slices him with it's claws, making him bleed and fall over. The others finish it off and Yukari runs to Makoto. 

"Yuuki-kun! wait just a second!" She yells pulling out her evoker. Makoto starts to get up. 

"Nah, I'll be fi-"

"IO!, Help me!" Io heals Makoto of his cut.

"Thanks, Takeba." She blushes ever so slightly and they fight another Shadow.

"PIXIE!" Yukari turns around and sees _another persona? How?..._ She casts Garu on a shadow and knocks the enemy down. _Takeba uses wind?..._ And they finish it off.

"How was it?" Mitsuru asks. Makoto yawns. 

"Orpheus... Kill... Shadow... Me sleepy..." And Makoto collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Little short one for today. But I finally finished a chapter before midnight! I'm sorry if it isn't as good, Ive got school and stuff so yeah. Have a nice day! And Valentine's is coming up :( maybe I don't like it cuz I'm a loser. Okay, goodbye for real this time.


	5. Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is wondering if he is either a pain or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The chapter name is it's name is not because I couldn't think of one.) Hello! Thanks for the supportive comments, either if it was on my story or on someone else's. I am changing my username because it is similar to names I use in online games, and I don't want people I know to find it by looking up my name or something. I hope you had a good Valentine's day. Mine was uneventful cuz I don't have a girlfriend so it was kinda like every other day. Enjoy!

**4/21**

* * *

Makoto was in his bed and, of course _she_ was right next to him.

 _Why can't it be anyone else?_ Yukari thought. Well, because the others were busy of course. Akihiko was training. Mitsuru was either doing student council things or Kirijo Group things. And Junpei, Well, come on, _Its Junpei._

_Ugh... Where am I? Oh, right. I fainted in Tartarus._ Makoto yawns. He hears a breeze coming from somewhere. Then opens his eyes to see Yukari looking at him with a book upside down covering her face below her eyes. _For real? Why is she always the one looking after me when I get knocked out?_ Yukari turns more red than she already was.

"O-Oh Yuuki-kun! I-I um..." She panics. "I-I opened the window f-for you since you like the sound of the wind right?" She says desperately trying to get him to not talk about what just happened.

"Thanks, and yeah I do." He says very groggily. He gets up out of his bed and heads downstairs, school uniform still on. _Who sewed my uniforms shoulder back together?_ By the time he leaves Yukari does too.

"Yuuki-kun?" She asks.

"Yeah, what's up?" 

"I'm sorry about the other day. I just want you to know that I appreciate the compliment you made, despite me overeating to it because it was 'Junpei-like'."

"Junpei-like is certainly a way to describe it." Makoto laughs. _His_ _laugh is cu-. Stop._

"Takeba? Do you know who sewed my uniform's shoulder back together?" Makoto asks, with a tiny smirk on his face. Yukari turns red as a tomato, and Makoto laughs a bit more.

"Thanks." He says, feeling victorious. He is at the school gate, Yukari behind him, when someone approached him.

"Hey, you're Makoto Yuuki, right?" Makoto turns to his right and sees a blonde student. 

"Yeah." Makoto says. 

"I knew it. I heard from Junpei that you are pretty close to Yukari-san. What's up with that?"

"I mean we're friends, but that's it. the others are busy, so we are the only ones in the dorm most of the time." Makoto explains, even though it's actually because every time he gets knocked out she is the only one there.

"Yeah, I was just curious. I like older women. My name's Kenji Tomochika. We should head to the assembly before it's too late." Kenji runs off and Makoto looks back at Yukari with a kind weirded out and confused look. Then they head to the assembly. Mitsuru talks about her campaign and they head to their classes. Class finishes and he walks down to his locker and there is a group of First year girls and his locker. 

"Hey." They look at him when he takes his headphones off. "I need my locker too, ya know." They all squeal out of excitement and run off. He finds a bunch of love letters and looks if he can find anything. One of them had chocolate, so he ate it and didnt even bother to read the letters. While he's doing this Junpei and Yukari come down the stairs.

"Hey Yuka-tan, Makoto seems to be a target for those first years." Makoto looks at him and tilts his head. 

"Oh yeah, Akihiko-Senpai is also a target of 1or 2, but it looks like they've changed targets." Makoto sighs.

"You make it sound like a firing squad." The three of them laugh and Makoto heads off to his spot. He thinks about Tartarus and there powers. _She uses wind... And I have the ability of the wild card... "0 is empty, but has unlimited potential." Or something like that... I was such a asshole in Tartarus... I said I was fine when I obviously wasn't... I keep on making things worse for everybody especially Takeba._ _How am I supposed to be special? I can't even be around people without screwing something up for them..._

"Hey Makoto!" Junpei calls.

"Oh, hey Junpei."

"Can I sit next to you?" Makoto nods and Junpei sits next to him "You look down man, what's up?"

"It's just i can't seem to not screw up everything." Makoto starts. "Well mostly for Takeba. I'm always either making her mad or frustrated. And for you guys I'm rushing in to battle careless of what's gonna happen." Makoto sighs. 

"Yeah, I kinda know what you're talking about. I've always been like that to my parents." Junpei explains. "What about yours?"

"My parents are dead." 

"Oh. I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine. I'm not too sad over it because I don't remember my parents that much." They sit there for a minute or two.

"I've gotta go get prepared for Tartarus, so I'll be leaving." Junpei takes off, leaving Makoto by himself at his tree. He doesn't think about anything and he starts to dose off. He feels vibrating in his pocket. He opens his phone and he realizes that he slept too long and it's two hours until the dark hour. He picks up the phone.

"Makoto? It's getting late and I think you should get back by now." He gets up and walks back home. When he enters Yukari is watching TV in the lounge. 

"What took you so long? You had us worried!" 

"Im sorry." He heads up to his room and goes to bed.

**5/3**

* * *

Makoto wakes up. _Ugh... I'm so sore... Atleast we finished that part of Tartarus._ He goes downstairs where Yukari and Junpei are sitting watching TV. 

"Good morning." They both say.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" They both shake their heads. 

"Oh, I was planning on making eggs if you want any." They both look Surprised.

"You can cook Yuuki-kun?" Yukari asks. Makoto nods and he gets to work on making breakfast. 

"Aaaannnnddd done!" Makoto puts three plates down on the table each with two eggs and a slice of toast.

"I know it isn't Pancakes or sausage, but it's the best I could do. And there wasn't anything else I could make besides cereal." They both take a bite. 

"These are amazing!" Yukari complements.

"These are the best eggs I've ever eaten!" Junpei complements aswell. Makoto has a small smile on his face.

"Thanks." They all finish their food.

"Now we know that we finally have someone who can cook with us." Yukari sighs with relief.

"Are you saying someone tried?" Makoto asks. 

"We all suck at cooking, and Sanada-Senpai tried cooking once. It was HORRIBLE." The three of them laugh. _How is she not mad at me?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly Macaroni, Thanks For 240+ hits! I leave for like, 3 days, (I only write on m, t, w, th. That is subject to change though.) And you guys give me like 50 more than I did on Thursday last week. I really appreciate all of the support even if you don't comment or give a kudo. And yes I have been putting persona 5 references in here for funzies.


	6. The Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.E.E.S. Encounters a Strong Foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300+ Hits! Wow! Thanks for reading this everybody, even through my obvious lack of writing skills. This chapter is going to be a little bit longer and this chapter and some of the following are gonna have a lil bit more angst in it. Enjoy!

**5/9**

* * *

_Today is the full moon. Exactly one month since I have gained my power._

As Makoto walked up to the school, Akihiko walked towards him. 

"Hey, Makoto. Have you been training in Tartarus?" Akihiko asks.

"Yeah, I've reached the highest part I can go to now, I just need gather some more things there." Akihiko looks surprised.

"That's good to hear. I'm free this afternoon, so do you want to go to the ramen shop with me?" Makoto nods while he hears a group of girls behind them.

"Yuuki-kun AND Sanada-senpai are friends?!" Another girl pitches in.

"The two hottest boys in the school?"

"Come on, Yukino, we gotta invite them to a double date!" Makoto and Akihiko look at each other, Akihiko hearing the girls behind them.

"Look Makoto, If we are going to get out of this alive we need to run at FULL SPEED." Makoto nods. "Now!" They both run full speed towards the school entrance to evade the horde that was chasing them. They outrun them, but they are going to enter the school any minute. 

"Quick! Makoto! Bury your face in a magazine!" Makoto nods.

"But what about your vest? They'll see it!" Makoto asks.

"I'll cover it up with my sweatshirt now be quiet so no one will rat us out!" The horde of girls enter the school. They split up into groups trying to find them before classes. The both of them were breathing heavy for a bit until they calm down. 

"Hey, look at those nerds over there." One of the girls who were assigned to the lobby pointed at Makoto and Akihiko. The other girl snoffs and turns around. They were calm until they heard footsteps walk towards them. 

"Hey, Makoto and Sanada-senpai!" Junpei yells and all of the girls that were in the horde looks at Junpei.

"Shut up! Do you have any idea of what a situation were in?!" Akihiko snaps. Junpei shakes his head. Around ten girls walk toward him, Akihiko and Makoto shoving the newspaper even harder into theyre faces. 

"We heard you talking about Yuuki-kun and Sanada-senpai, and we're looking for them. Do you know where they are?" One of them say.

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me you shining beauty." Junpei bribes. They all yell no at him and leave. The bell rings and everyone goes to class. Akihiko sighs after getting up.

"That was a close one, and who'd think we were saved by Junpei's pervyness." 

"Hey! I worked hard to think of that!" They both laugh, then Junpei starts laughing aswell. Then they all head to class. Makoto sits down and Yukari turns around to him.

"You look exhausted. What happened?" She asks.

"I'll tell you later but whatever you do, DO NOT bring any attention to me or Sanada-senpai whatsoever." She has a confused look on her face and she turns back around. After class Makoto stands up, trying not to rattle the desk. He succeeds, and he is about to walk away when some girls approach him. 

"Hey, could we ask you something?" He turns around and he doesn't notice that they were from earlier. "And ask Sanada-senpai too." 

_Shit. I gotta scram._

Once he says that he bolts towards the door and heads towards the lobby.

"Hey!" _Please be_ _here. Please be here. I don't know around town!_ He spots Akihiko and runs toward him.

"We gotta run!!!" Akihiko takes the lead and they get to the ramen shop before any of them could keep up. They stop to catch their breath. 

"*Exhale* That was a close one." Makoto nods in agreement. They both head in to the ramen shop Hagakure. 

"Welcome Akihiko. I see you brought a friend this time." They both sit down. 

"Are you a regular?" Makoto asks.

"Yeah." Akihiko confirms. "We will take two bowls." The chef nods. "So, have you been getting along with the others?" 

"For the most part, Junpei and I are on good terms, and he's a fun persona to be around, but with Takeba, not so much." Makoto explains.

"Why's that?"

"Well, she acts like I'm not a pain, but I know I am. I've been a jerk to her multiple times now and I don't know if she will or has forgiven me. I don't expect her to, because I've denied her healing when I was bleeding pretty bad, was being insensitive to a conversation she was having because I butted in and said something off-topic and she yelled at me, which I deserved but she apologized to me." Makoto pauses. "Sorry, that was a mouthfull."

"What did you say?"

"She was talking about how Kirijo-senpai has a lot of things to do, and Junpei thought she was jealous and she just denied that and said she was something that I couldn't hear. The only part I did hear is the last part so I told her that I thought she looked better than Kirijo-senpai. It was totally uncalled for and she called me a pervert and stuff. She later said she appreciated the complement, but I know I still made her uncomfortable. And to add insult to injury, Kirijo-senpai added me to student council because I'm a 'good leader'. Good leader my ass. I'm too reckless in battle, and I'm too stupid outside." Makoto sighs. "Sorry for the rant." They both receive their bowls. 

"I guess we're both bad around girls then." He takes a bite. "Thank you chef. You should probably apologize to her. You don't want your relationship to worsen." Makoto takes a bite aswell. 

"I think it might be for the better if I don't. I don't want to hurt her anymore. Or any of you. I'm not as good as some of you guys make me out to be."

"You'll eventually get better at it. And I'll help you when I can. But I really think you should apologize." 

"You're right." Makoto pauses. Let's talk about something different." Makoto starts eating again. "When do you think you'll be able to help again?"

"I probably could right now, but Mitsuru insists. Why does she do that? I'm perfectly fine but she keeps stalling." 

"Takeba is always red when I catch her looking at me when I'm asleep. It's pretty funny. She says stuff like it was a accident and she covers her face with a book." _Its kinda cute._ They both laugh and finish up there ramen. Akihiko goes to pay. 

"Nah, lemme handle it I bet you have stuff to spend your money on." Makoto pays instead. 

"Thanks." 

"It's nothing." They both walk out of the ramen shop. 

"Say, it's still quite a bit from the evening. I'm going to train, and hopefully won't get caught by Mitsuru." Makoto nods and Akihiko heads off. Makoto heads to his tree. I _t isn't windy today._ _Wind... She does relate to it a bit. Her vo- shut up Makoto. You're just going to make her feel worse. Just apologize and leave her alone._

"Oh, hello Yuuki-kun." Makoto opens his eyes to see Yukari with a tint of red on her face. 

"Hey Takeba, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you all of the time."

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I've denied your healing when I was obviously bleeding pretty bad, and that whole thing about the complement. You mightve liked it, but I still made you uncomfortable." Makoto sits back down. 

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you." 

"Thanks." She stands the for a bit and Makoto opens one eye to see what she's doing. She quickly turns her head away from him and she begins walking home. _Im not sure if that went well or not._

**Evening**

Everyone is in the lounge except Mitsuru when she runs in.

"A big shadow has escaped Tartarus!" Everyone looks at her and stands up except Makoto, who just turns his head. "We need to go the the monorails. Yukari, Iori and Yuuki go on ahead now I'll meet you there!" The three nods and run to the station. When they arrive Mitsuru isn't there. 

"Where is she!?" Yukari asks herself. Junpei starts pacing and Makoto leans against a wall, listening to music and fiddling with the player. Everyone except Makoto hears a roaring in the distance. Mitsuru is riding a motorcycle. 

"Wow... That's cool!" Junpei says excited.

"You need to destroy the shadow in the monorail. I'll be supporting from here." The three of them get to the monorail.

"You'll need to get in from the top." Mitsuru explains. 

"You go up first Iori." 

"Why me?" 

"Because your a pervert, Iori."

"No I'm not! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then why are you getting angry about this?" Junpei opens his mouth to reply but says nothing. Makoto starts to laugh. Yukari looks at him and turns a bit red. 

"Whatcha lookin at Yuka-tan?"

"Nothing! Now shut up and get your ass up there!" They make their way part through the train and it starts moving.

"It's on a crash course hurry and stop it!" Mitsuru says over her persona. They rush into the the front car and start fighting the priestess. 

"ORPHEUS!" Makoto uses rakunda onthe shadow, lowering it's defense. 

"HERMES!" Junpei attacks with his physical skills and Yukari heals and casts garu when none of them need healing. The shadow hits Makoto with a strong attack knocking him down.

"S-Shit..." He falls. The shadow was almost defeated so Junpei finished it off.

"I shouldntve used a physical attack..." He falls unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/22: Thanks for reading this chapter! I am very close to beating Persona 3 Portable, I just want to get my team up to lvl 99 before I fight Nyx because that would be funny. My team consists of Makoto, Ken, Aigis, and Obviously Yukari. And The Persona I'm Using is Messiah with Magic Skill Up, Invig 3, God's Hand, Megidolaon, Mind Charge, Spell Master, Weapons Master and Enduring Soul. 2/24: I beat persona 3! Something people overlook is the credits music. Its so good in p4 and p3. It was a great game, but I have my criticisms. Personally, I like p4 better, but now I'm going to beat p5, then smt4, untill I buy another game. Maybe smt3hd or persona 2 innocent sin.


	7. Orpheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto thought he cleared up things with her but he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/1: Enjoy and please tell me if you think these intros are annoying. 3/3: 400 hits on the dot! Thanks everybody. I'm not sure if any of you are pokemon fans, But DP REMAKES LETS GO! My fav gen is 5, but 4 is a close second.

**5/10**

* * *

Makoto regains consciousness but remembers not to open his eyes. He throws over his blankets, but remembers it's a Sunday. Someone comes in his room and either places something, or takes something and leaves. He gets up and looks around. _Flowers..._ He eventually goes downstairs where everybody is in the lounge. He gets a collective good morning from everyone and he starts making himself breakfast.

"Hey Makoto! Why don't you cook for us again?" Junpei asks.

"I asked for free food, but I didnt know I would have to cook it." Everyone laughs a bit and Makoto starts cooking sausage omletes. Junpei comes over to look over his shoulder.

"Man, I can't wait to eat this!" 

Makoto continues, and the smell of the cooked food eventually reaches them.

"That smells quite good." Mitsuru complements. Makoto finishes and lays out all of the plates on the table. Yukari snickers a bit and Makoto tilts his head.

"Sorry, Its just seeing you in a apron is kinda funny." He sits down and everyone starts digging In. 

"C'est délicieuse!" Mitsuru compliments again, while everyone else complements as well. They all finish eating and go to wherever they are going. Makoto decides to go outside.

"Oh, hey Yuuki." Akihiko greets even though it's only been a couple of minutes. 

"I would ask you to go for ramen but you already made food for us, so we could go on a walk or something." _I mean, I've got nothing else to do._

"Sure, I've got nothing to do." 

"So, have you guys explored Tartarus yet?" Akihiko asks.

"No, not yet. I want the others to rest one more day."

"I'll be joining you next time you go in. And what to you mean others? Are you fine?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go, I'm still a bit tired but I don't care. I can just sleep it away if I'm too tired."

"You should take care of yourself more."

"It doesn't matter, as long as I can fight I can get through it all in one night." They both pause. 

"Takeba told me that you go here a lot."

"She did?" Makoto asks. "It's not that I didn't want her to, but it's not very interesting to talk about where **I** spend my time."

"Speaking of her, did you apologize to her yet?"

"Yeah, but she still denied that I did anything wrong. What a load of bullshit. Just because we are on the same team or were friends doesn't mean you can just deny everything that I've done wrong in the past month." There is another pause and Akihikos phone rings. 

"Oh I've got to go. See ya." Makoto sits at his tree, but it's not long before someone else walks by. 

"Hey Makoto, what's up?" Junpei asks.

"Nothing really." Makoto sighs. 

"Have you cleared things up with Yuka-tan yet?"

"Yeah, but she keeps saying that I didn't do anything wrong, and it's horsecrap."

"She can be like that at times, but don't let her get to you."

"I plan on it." _Litteraly._

"Well I gotta do some stuff so I'm gonna go." Junpei trails off.

_Why does she have to be like this? Why can't she just except that I'm a fucking idiot that has no social skills. Damn, the only reason I'm doing this is for excitement. Life would be boring as always without it. I'm useless outside of combat. Shit! I sound like a fucking idiot!_

"Hey Yuuki-kun." _Shit, it's her._ Makoto hums to acknowledge her. 

"Is something wrong?" Makoto shakes his head _That was I lie. I would just tell at her but that would make her feel worse than what I've done already._

"Your cooking is great. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Makoto nods again, trying not to talk. 

"I'm going shopping, but I won't be able to carry everything. Would you mind coming?" _She's practically holding a gun to my head either way Its gonna end up bad._ Makoto nods again. They walk to the mall, but no one starts some small talk. 

"Alright we're here. Do you need anything?"

"I'll just look." Makoto walks off. He goes to the electronic section and looks at headphones. None of them catch his eye, the one he has now are good enough. He walks over to the video game area and starts looking there. _Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne I heard that's a good game. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Too bad I don't have a DS. I might by a DS for SMT Devil Survivor. Yeah, I'll do just that._ Makoto buys a DS and waits at the entrance, leaning against the wall. _Whats taking her so long? I'll go buy some more food._

**Evening**

"Is that you Yuuki-kun?" He hears. Wait. That's not Yukari.

_Shit._

"I think it is. What's with you and Sanada-senpai running from us? That was really rude." 

"I don't care." He hoped that would discourage them, but it did quite the opposite. They all squealed and ran off outside the shop and tried to spy on him, but it was obvious where they were. Makoto just waited some more. One of the girls came over to him with what seems to be a _Letter?_ She was red and she quickly handed him it.

"H-Hey Y-Yuuki-kun, I wanted t-to give this to y-you." 

"Why?" Makoto asked. The girl turned extremely red and bolted off, but not before giving him the letter. _What the fuck?_ Makoto unfolds the letter and reads it.

_Dear Makoto Yuuki,_

_I am writing this to you because I wanted to ask you something. To start off, you are in my class. I think you are hot. Like really hot. I know this isn't how you write a love letter, but I think you're really cool. You always get the right answers in class and I think you're just a cool person._

_So can we go out sometime? I would like to get to know you and stuff._

There is a piece of chocolate taped to the paper. Makoto rips it off and eats it.

"What the absolute fuck did I just-"

"Sorry I took so long, there was some entitled lady complaining." Yukari explains. 

"What's that?" 

"A letter from some girl that I don't know that has a huge crush on me and possibly Sanada-senpai."

"How do you know that?"

"Long story. Anyways she gave me a love letter." 

"I'm guessing that's where the chocolate came from?" Makoto nods. "So what's your answer?"

"No." Makoto crumples up the paper into a ball and throws it in the recycle, and starts walking out of the store. They don't get to far before they get Interrupted.

"Hey! What was that for?" One of the girls yells at Makoto, who turns and sees that she is in front of the girl that gave him the letter, she's now crying.

"What was what for?" Most of the girls are gone, theres only around five left.

"You know what! If you were dating Yukari, you should've just said it instead of crumpling up the paper!" _Welcome to shitshow episode 7! This episode Makoto gets yelled at by a girl that smhe doesn't even know!_

"I'm not dating her."

"Then why are you going shopping with her?"

"Because we needed stuff at the dorm."

"Likely excuse." The girl comes over to Makoto and Yukari. "And what's with you? You're always acting like a bitch, just because you're pretty!"

"..." Yukari doesn't say anything.

"Look, I dont want any beef, so could you please leave us alone?"

"Not until she admits she's a stupid bitch!" 

"Shut up."

"What did you say to me?" Makoto is starting to get angry. 

"SHUT UP!" Makoto yells. The girl starts to wind up a punch, and Makoto dodges it and punches her as hard as he can in the face. She falls over and retreats from him. _Youre the stupid bitch._ Makoto continues walking like nothing happened. Yukari catches up with him.

"Thanks for that." 

"I was just protecting myself."

"Stop." Makoto tilts his head. "Stop brushing off everything you do that helps others. It's annoying."

"It's just going to be overshadowed by everything that I do wrong."

"Don't give me that shit!" Makoto is surprised, since he thinks that this is the first time he heard her swear. 

"See? I'm being a pain in the ass right now. Don't try to justify me. I'll indirectly hurt you more than I already have."

"Shut it! You've cooked for us and you just protected me! I've already forgiven you about that stuff! And don't say you don't deserve it because you do! I don't care about that stuff anymore! Just please.... stop." She pauses, bringing down her tone. "I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm worth being friends worth. I'm making you yell and stuff and I don't know what to say at the right times. I might be useful in battle, but that's it. I'm doing this for your sake. I'm not trying to be a dick to everybody, but if I'm not a jerk to you guys then I don't mind being a jerk to myself." 

"That's the thing I'm mad about. Stop being mean to yourself. And we can work on it, ok? I just want to have a team of friends, not just minor acquaintances. Because I know I might be popular for my looks, but I don't have school friends." There's a pause and they continue walking. 

"Was it you who came into my room this morning?" She turns red but it's not as notable due to it being nightime.

"Y-Yeah."

"Why?" 

"I was just c-checking on you that's all." 

"Thanks for the flowers." At this point she's practically glowing red. They continue walking. Makoto stops while he's under a lampost. Makoto looks up at the stars, and lightly smiles.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"I was just helping a friend out."

"It was more than just helping. Who knows what would've happened to me if you didn't." Makoto looks at her, still smiling.

"That girl was right, you are pretty."

She quickly turns around. And starts walking again.

"Don't say that! It'll kill me."

"Why?" She doesn't reply, but turns around, still red and lightly pokes him in the cheek. He turns a bit red. _Why am I blushing? She only poked me with her finger..._

"What did you buy?"

"I bought some food and a DS."

"I didn't know you played games."

"Yeah, they're a good passtime." Makoto yawns. "What did you buy?"

"Just some clothes and dresses." They made some more small talk and get to the dorm.

"Don't tell anybody about tonight, ok?" Yukari asks.

"Ok." They walk into the dorm. 

"What took you guys so long?" Junpei asks.

"You should ask her, not me."

"It wasn't my fault!" They all laugh. Makoto goes upstairs. _I gotta water the, no, my flowers._ He goes downstairs to get a glass of water and he waters them. _I gotta ask what these are called._

That night, Makoto goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was a fun one to write. I'm sorry if you notice any spelling mistakes I was tired for this week because I needed to catch up on schoolwork all day. Thank you for all of your support for this, there was multiple times I wanted to give up, but the helpful comments from you guys, either on this one or not helped me. Have a nice day! And I changed my username again for the same reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry if this is crap because this is my first piece of writing if you don't count school. Im sorry if the last part feels rushed is because I had to start over from where we meet the teacher 4 times because I accidentally closed the tab. anyways thanks for atleast checking it out.


End file.
